The Book of the hunger games Book 4
by clovastrongsoulm3
Summary: The two main people in my story are,Clova mellark who is 15 years old who meets a girl name Lulu who is 12 years old.Clova meets Lulu in district 12 while Lulu trying to steal some bread from the stamd,Clova saves her.Clova says she will find Lulu Brother.So they both left district 12 together and into the woods to find the city and spirit games


**(from the book of the hunger games)**  
**The spirit games chapter 1 part 1**

_ The spirit games_

* * *

_Sun rise over the land of district 12. mother had order me to go shopping for dinner I walk out of the house with my brown hair down and skirt and an old shirt and old shoes.I walk down the steps of my house I could hear the birds and the wind was strong name is Clova mellark I am 15 years old.I walk into town And by the stuff I need on the list. I stood by stand with fruit and bread_,I see a little girl who looked about 12 she had blond hair and a old wear out dress and shoes.I saw her reach her hand on to the stand and place a piece of bread in her pocket she took a few and then the apples fell and the owner of the stand notice and got mad."HEY KID"the beaker said in an angry voice."You going to pay for that?"he shout"I dont have no money"she replay as the man hold on to her arm."Hey"I say as walk to the stand"You know this kid?"the man look at me as he raise his eye brow"Yes,she is my sister here some money for the bread"I hand him some gold money as he count it"Okay she can go"the man drop the girl arm as she fell to the ground.I give the little girl my hand as she took it and got up and we got of the place."Thanks for helping"she said in a shy voice."Here take the bread"the girl hands me the bread from inside her pocket"No keep it"I push her hands away"Why did you take the bread?"I look at her as she put her head down"I have no family or no food,My brother left me with out a word"she replay back to me."Where did your brother go?"I replay back as she shook her head"My brother left a note saying he going to a game,called the spirit games to get money from it"she reach in her pocket and got the letter and hand it to me."The spirit games?"I said under my breath."What is your name?"I ask her as she took a bite of her bread"My name is Lulu,what is your name?"she ask me."My name is Clova Mellark"as she give me a piece of bread and we share it together."I will find your brother Lulu,I will go to the spirit games will you come with me?"I ask her serious"Will you really help me find my brother?"she ask me with a happy face"Yeah"I replay.  
_I walk inside my house, I told Lulu to wait outside by the back of the house,I walk in my room look at my self in the mirror tie my hair in a pony tail and put stuff in my bag and I took some of my fathers weapons place them in my bag, and left my room and left a note for my parents on the kitchen table and walk out the door.I went to the back of the house as Lulu got up from the ground and she took my hand and we walk to the woods to go to the city and enter the Spirit games.I dent know nothing about hunting so I dent know how will be able to win in the spirit games maybe they will teach us._

we walk in the woods for days now since we left district 12 we stop a few times by lakes and rivers."Lulu are you okay?"I notice lulu breathing strongly"I dont feel so good"she replay as I felt her head it was burning up"Lulu you have a fever"I said as I quickly look in my bag for the 1st Aid."Here drink this"as she drink it she started to cough.I went to get a towel from my bag and place it in the river, and went back to place it on her head."Will, I see my brother?"she ask me as if she going to die"Of course"I replay with a warm smile"You just have to get over this bad cold"I told her as I keep the towel on her head,as she fallen asleep as I set next to her.I look up at the stars and fell asleep next to Lulu.

The next day I woke up I decide to late lulu sleep as i went to catch fish.I put my feet in the river and try to catch is the only hunting I know of I was not much of a hunt person to start with."Yeah,I got two"As I hold the fish in my hand as I put on a grain.I had a fire going already I cook the fish on sticks and watch them and smelled the fish with her nose as she open her eyes she glance at me then the fish"We can eat them?"she ask me with her nose smelling the fish from the fire."Sure,this one is yours"As i hand her one she took it and started to eat it."Glad to see your health back"I told her as I eat my fish."Yeah,thanks for saving me"Lulu said."Well the spirit games be like this?"Lulu ask me as she finish her fish already and place the stick in the fire"I am not sure"I told lulu as I shrug my shoulders as I finish my fish and took the water and place the fire out"We should get moving to the city"I told her as I place my things in my bag"Okay"she got up and took my hand we started walking from the camp site. we walk in the woods lulu got sick aging, her body was getting cold"Dont worry lulu where all most their to the city"I told her as she hang on my back."Its cold"she whisper in my ear"Dont give up"I told her and she move her head she took a ring off her finger"Here take this my brother,give it to me"she hold the ring in her hand"Lulu?"I said as I took lulu ring and place it in my hand"Place give it to my brother when you see him"Lulu close her eyes as she stop breathing."Lulu?"I yelled out as she dent replay I place her on the ground and scream out her name but it was too late she was gone.I hold Lulu ring in my hand, and on it was sign of a spirit,I place the ring on to my finger and hold Lulu hand and told her"I will find your brother in the spirit games,and bring him back to you" as I close her eyes if she smiling .I fold my fist together as I look up at the stars.

I told my self"I will win in the Spirit games Lulu,just watch"I said with spirit in my voice.


End file.
